A new adventure!
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Saki and Kimiko are sisters and new in the academy. They will try to fit in and befriends with our favorite characters. Meanwhile, a new student in the DA class catched our Youichi's eyes, will Kimiko help Youchi find out about love? What about Saki and Kimiko? DISCLAIMER: OOC, OCs and you may not like the pairs. NATSUMEXMIKAN FOREVER!


**Hello! **

**I just want to say, Tadaima minna! **

**It's been a while |D ….**

**So…uh…. **_**Thisisnotbeingawkwardatallfo rmelet'sjuststartthestory.**_

**Name: Saki Kyumi.**

**Age: 16 years old/High School.**

**Birthday: June 4.**

**Alice: Psychokinesis.**

**Star rank: Triple star.**

**Physical description:**

** . /hphotos-ak-ash3/11316_119135674932131_1796847942_ **

**Personality:**

**She is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. Described by her sister as being "at a level that normal humans cannot reach". She is an extremely hard worker, and manages to appear very sweet and cute accidently, even though it is against her normal personality. She is too strict when it comes to boys, because she find them irritating but she admit, that she likes being around them. Even if she was hated by everyone she really loves Gakuen Alice students. Saki is always driven to do her best regardless of the endeavor, and has a strong sense of justice, though she also has a tendency to forget her own well being in the process of helping others. Though she seems fearless she easily believes in ghost stories and doesn't like haunted houses.**

**Because of the "moe" quality necessary for her close friends, Saki has to disguise her natural personality while she is with them. As Sa-chan, she is kind, sweet and girly, and because of her hard-working quality and "give it my all" motto, she always tries her very best to don the correct personality. Saki rarely loses her composure or personality as Sa-chan no matter how hard she finds it, generally only succumbing when deliberately provoked by boys, especially one.**

**Note: Sa-chan is what people call her when she's being sweet.**

**Alice shape: Diffuse.**

**Class: Latent Ability Class. **

**Alice stone color: Grey.**

**Name: Kimiko Kyumi.**

**Age: 12 years old.**

**Birthday: December 21**

**Alice: Earth Alice.**

**Star Ranking: Double Star.**

**Physical description:**

** . /hphotos-ak-ash4/308068_119137498265282_412360659_ **

**Personality:**

**Nice, friendly and animated. She likes helping others if she doesn't feel lazy, she's kind of stupid and naïve, and also rather hypocritical. She adores animals and the nature.**

**Alice shape: Diffuse.**

**Class: Special Ability Class.**

**Alice stone color: Green and brown.**

**Name: Ami Onarin**

**Age: 5 years old.**

**Birthday: August 9**

**Alice: Soul manipulation.**

**Star Ranking: Special Star.**

**Physical description: **

** . /hphotos-ak-prn1/72946_119136534932045_1003533204_ **

**Personality:**

**Sweet, Shy, Easily embarrassed, Blushes often, Friendly, Helpful...but actually doesn't show her true emotions often. She just has a smile on. Protective, actually a bit proud/prideful., has fear of darkness and death. Takes respect seriously.**

**Persona 2: Hateful Revengeful, Short tempered.**

**Alice shape: Life-shortening.**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class.**

**Alice stone color: Black.**

Saki's POV

"I hate this darn could"-I mumbles between my already purple lips.

Kimiko chuckles and grabbed my hand.

"But big sister, this means that Christmas is coming soon!"

"Kimiko, you know how I handle Christmas, its annoying and a little stupid. I mean Jesus wasn't even born in December!"-I exclaimed.

She looked at me obviously confused, and I rolled my eye smiling.

"But what about Santa Claus big sis, he's real right?"-she asked tilting her head.

"Uh….yeah…He's real. Don't worry."-I said remembering how innocent my little sister is.

She stopped talking and cuddled on my arms falling asleep, it was easy since the limousine was rocking us gently, at this moment we were being take to this Alice academy. Naru-sensei said that the academy is for people whom have special abilities.

I guess that it's interesting and good since that toke Kimiko and I out from the orphanage.

My name is Saki Kyumi, and I'm an Alice.

**-TIME SKIP, NEXT MORNING-**

I woke up to an annoying noise, coming from my alarm. I "gently" punched the clock and sat in my new bed from my new room.

I yawned and starched my arms, and then I looked around to see it.

Before I was here, Naru-sensei said that I was a triple star. He explained me everything about the star ranking, the classes, the schedule, the rabbits and the divisions…

Since I am a triple star my dorm is big and cool, a large king-sized bed, a mini kitchen a big closet, a bathroom with a hug bathtub and balcony with a good view from this school.

I stood up and walked to my bathroom to have a quick shower before school.

Kimiko's POV

Yesterday big sister said that we couldn't sleep together in the same room anymore, because I was in middle school division and she was far away in the high school division building.

It was sad but I couldn't cry in front of her anymore, I don't want to be a crybaby like I was.

Sleeping without her was scary and I almost didn't sleep at all, when I was finally falling asleep my clock bursted into a loud noise that made me jump off the bed, it was school time!

Well, now that I take a shower and ate, it's better to go to my class.

Uh…

Where is 2-B class? I looked around and stared at the academy's map.

"Let me see…in this building or in the other?"-I asked myself confused.

"Excuse me…perhaps you're the new student?"-a new voice said next to me.

I looked at him, to see a cute boy with short honey hair, a friendly smile, he was wearing glasses and he bowed at me.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, I'm 2-B class president and I was sent to escort you to class Saki-san."

Uh? He knows my name already? This school is amazing!

"A-Ah! Thank you very much, and yes I'm the new student. I was lost here so thank you for saving me!"-I said chucking.

He lightly blushed and chuckled with me.

"Please follow me, and welcome to the academy."

My name is Kimiko Kyumi and I'm an Alice.

Ami's POV

"I'm so hungry! Hey Luna-chan gimme food"-I cried with my cutest pout.

She smiled sweetly and gave me a chocolate.

Hello! My name is Ami Onarin, and I have a dangerous Alice that's why I'm stuck with Himemiya-sama and her dogs, I mean her harem of girls!

Luna-chan is my best-friend and she has the same Alice as mine, Soul-manipulation!

Sometimes she comes visit me with 13 years old and sometimes as a grown-up!

"Ami, today I come with good news. You finally can go to classes and walk with another people"-she said patting my head and smiling.

I'm shocked, I was always locked here…that were the ESP's orders…I'm finally free!

I glomped her and laughed happily, I'm free and I can finally make new friends and see new things outside.

-Time-skip-

Luna-chan and I walked for long minutes until we finally reached a classroom, when she opened someone pulled me to a hug quickly.

"LOOK AT THIS CUTIE! OH MY GOSH!"-the person squealed.

"Rui let the girl go! You'll scare her away stupid."-a boy with wild brown haired grunted.

The person finally putted me down and smiled at me, he looked like a girl and he was so tall that I actually felt a little scared.

"I'm Rui, I have the curse Alice and welcome to the Dangerous Ability class little one"-he said happily.

I was still shocked.

"Honestly Rui, you scared her."-Luna-chan said.

I had to say something.

"I'm A-Ami Onarin…"

Silent was made.

"Hayate, wind Alice."-the wild brown haired guy said.

"Hajime."-a guy covered with bandaged simply said.

I stared at a boy with wild raven hair, and his face was covered with a manga, I smiled and walked at him while everyone got busy talking.

"Anou…"-I said while pulling his sleeve.

"Hn?"-he simply said quickly sitting up, making the manga fall, and staring at me raising his eyebrow.

"H-Hi…I'm Ami…I'm new here…"-I shyly said feeling a little embarrassed.

He looked at me, a little surprised but not that much.

"Natsume, fire Alice."-he said grabbing me gently.

E-EH? W-What is he doing?!

"How old are you?"-he asked me while sitting me on the table in front of him.

"F-Five, why?"-I'm stuttering too much! Poop…

Natsume's POV

So, this brat it's in Dangerous class? I sighed, how can she have a dangerous Alice? It's really unfair. It's like seeing Youichi all over again, oh wait she's five right? I smiled a little, maybe this is not bad, maybe Youichi will finally have a friend with his age and Nobara will finally talk with another girl during class.

This reminds me that I have Naru's class now. Che.

"Anou…are you okay onii-san?"-Ami said.

Whoa, already calling me onii-san? I chuckled, this girl trusts me that much?

I had an idea.

Ami's POV

"Hey, do you want to meet my friends or stay here with those scary weirdos?"

Well that's easy to answer since he asked like that!

"I wanna meet new friends! New friends!"-I said clapping my hands.

My name is Ami Onarin, and I am an Alice!

**PFFFFFF.**

**Well that was….okay I guess? ._. **

**Review minna! And thanks for reading~**

**Btw, if you want my OCS together with a character just review me telling me whom.**

**I'll vote.**

**PS- Ami is already paired up with someone so choose Kimiko or Saki u3u…. **

**BYE BYE~**


End file.
